La VERA fine del Signore Oscuro
by Miss Black and White
Summary: Lord Voldemort è scampato alla battaglia finale e si rifugia a Riddle Manor. Ma proprio allora qualcuno viene a fargli visita...


**LA ****VERA**** FINE DEL SIGNORE OSCURO**

2/05/1998 Riddle Manor

Lord Voldemort si era materializzato proprio lì, sfinito e sconvolto dalla paura: stava per essere ucciso!  
Lui, il magnifico Lord Voldemort, anche noto come: Tom Riddle, il Signore Oscuro, lo snasato, il vincitore dei premi: testa più pelata dell'anno e sorriso meno seducente del settimanale delle streghe, stava per essere ucciso!  
Tutto questo per colpa di quel ragazzino sfregiato con un posteriore ultragalattico e di quel fesso ossigenato di Draco Malfoy che si è fatto disarmare da lui! Accidenti!  
Adesso col cavolo che ammazzava Potter; eppure ci aveva provato, dannazione. Lui e i suoi mangiamorte ci avevano provato ben 11 volte!  
La prima quando era ancora un poppante; ma allora c'era stata quella lurida sanguesporco che si era messa in mezzo.  
La seconda nella foresta proibita quando aveva 11 anni; ma allora era stato salvato da quell'ibrido.  
La terza sempre quando aveva 11 anni; ma la protezione della sanguesporco era tornata a farsi sentire.  
La quarta quando aveva 12 anni; allora gli aveva sguinzagliato addirittura un Basilisco contro ma non c'era stato nulla da fare, colpa di quella gallina spennacchiata e di quel cappellaccio che aveva saputo fare solo una cosa buona nella vita: smistarlo a Serpeverde.  
La quinta aveva 14 anni; gli aveva addirittura lasciato un anno di tregua! Ma niente, era sfuggito sia a lui che ai suoi seguaci incapaci (fa pure rima)!  
La sesta aveva 15 anni; era sul punto di farlo fuori…ma il vecchiaccio che parlava in modo assurdo si era messo in mezzo!  
La settima era stata due anni dopo, ad un matrimonio; (gli aveva dato un altro anno di tregua perché doveva far fuori il vecchiaccio) ma allora erano scappati.  
L'ottava era stata pochi minuti dopo perché avevano osato dire il suo nome; ma allora avevano battuto e obliviato i suoi Mangiamorte.  
La nona era stata a Malfoy Manor; l'avevano catturato, ma poi è fuggito per colpa di quell'esserino che Bellatrix aveva ucciso (una delle poche cose buone che la piattola aveva fatto oltre ad uccidere Sirius Black e Ninfadora Tonks)!  
La decima era stata oggi nella Foresta Proibita e l'aveva fatto fuori… Ma poi era resuscitato! Inaudito!  
L' undicesima era stata pochi minuti fa; ma era stato quasi battuto dal marmocchio e aveva scoperto che la bacchetta di Sambuco apparteneva a Potter e non c'era più niente da fare soprattutto perché avevano distrutto tutti i suoi Horcux.

E mentre il Signore Oscuro rimuginava su queste cose, qualcuno si era avvicinato a lui…

Poi un grido acuto fece tremare la villa: -Tommino mio!-  
L'Oscuro si girò lentamente temendo il peggio che non tardò ad arrivare: si sentì pervadere dal freddo come quando i fantasmi cercano di abbracciarti, cosa che era appena successa.  
Poi si senti la faccia piena di sbaciucchiamenti ectoplasmatici.  
Alla fine il fantasma in questione si staccò e Voldemort notò con orrore che era proprio lo spirito a cui aveva pensato temendo il peggio: Bellatrix Black in Lestrange era lì, in piedi, di fronte a lui!  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- urlò l'Oscuro: tutto ma non LEI!  
E a quel punto Bellatrix pensò: -Poveretto, fa così perché non mi può abbracciare!-  
Quindi, per consolarlo, si mise a rincorrerlo per tutta la villa al grido di –Tommino amorino!- e – Tommuccio amoruccio!-  
Fecero il giro della villa 3 volte, con lui che correva come un matto con la veste alzata (per correre meglio) e lei che gli gridava smancerie con una vocina stridula e acuta da far paura ad un soprano.  
Alla fine il pover'uomo, ancora molto scosso, si sedette per riprendere fiato. Subito il fantasma petulante gli fu accanto e iniziò a dirgli: -Oh Tommy, adesso posso finalmente dirtelo: ti amo, ti amo, ti amo!-  
E intanto lui pensava: E adesso come me ne libero? Già era petulante da viva…sempre lì a sbavare!  
Ma il fantasma non demordeva e si era seduta, o meglio fluttuava, sopra le sue ginocchia e gli ripeteva quanto profondamente lo amasse.  
Poi aveva detto anche: -E tu Tommy? Tu mi ami?! Eh, eh...DIMMELO TOMMY! - Si era messa a strillare. E Tom pur di farla stare zitta, anche se NON aveva ASCOLTATO niente, le disse: - Sisi certocerto come vuoi Bella!-  
E lei al colmo della gioia aveva cercato di abbracciarlo ancora una volta ma con scarsi risultati e molti brividi di freddo da parte di Tom tanto che il poveretto si punto la bacchetta alla tempia e disse: -AVADA KEDAVRA!-  
E questa fu la VERA fine del Signore Oscuro e non quella che disse Potter per pavoneggiarsi quando ritrovarono il cadavere del povero Tom, e tutti furono così presi dai festeggiamenti che nessuno chiese a Potter come ci finì lì a Riddle Manor il cadavere dell'Oscuro.

Intanto nel regno dei morti…

Tom si ritrovò a King's Cross e si accorse del suo madornale errore solo quando una massa di capelli neri lo buttarono a terra e lo sbaciucchiarono in modo molto poco casto.  
-Oh Tom, hai rinunciato alla vita solo per potermi abbracciare e stare insieme a me! – disse, o meglio, urlò Bellatrix felice come una Pasqua strusciandosi contro di lui.  
E alla fine Tom si dovette rassegnare e pensò: Bè non è tanto brutta, anzi, è perfino sexy!  
A quel punto sopraggiunse anche Albus Silente che disse: - Ah, l'amore, l'amore! Non è vero Tom?-  
La faccia sofferente di Riddle in quel momento ripagò la morte tutte le vittime!

FINE!


End file.
